hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 Atlantic hurricane season (Nova)
The 2011 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the most active season since 2002. It is also the first season to feature the Greek alphabet, four Category 5s, and December hurricane (since 2004). The strongest storm of the season was '''Hurricane Vince, which is the strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, tied with Hurricane Hortense of 2001. Vince & Hortense is the second-strongest tropical cyclone (worldwide) on record, just behind of Typhoon Odessa of 1985. The season featured 24 depressions, 22 tropical storms, 15 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes. The season was extremely active due to a Strong La Niña occurring. Four out of the nine major hurricanes reached Category 5 intensity. The first storm of the season, Tropical Storm Angelica (or popularly known as Groundhog Angelica), formed on February 1, while the last storm of the season, Hurricane Alpha (or popularly known as Christmas Hurricane of 2011), dissipated on December 28. The season was extremely destructive, deadly, and had a high ACE (accumulated cyclone energy). The most notable system of the season, Hurricane Philippe, caused over $120 billion USD of damages on the Caribbean and Texas combined, and claimed almost 1,000 lives on the Caribbean and Texas. Philippe was extremely destructive, that it was removed from the naming lists. More examples of some notable storms are; Hurricane Vince, which caused $70 billion USD of damages, and sunk a cruise ship traveling from the Yucatán Peninsula to Louisiana. Hurricane Eden, that became one of the deadliest U.S hurricanes. Tropical Storm Magdalena, which moved in an erratic fashion, and Hurricane Sean, that made landfall on Europe as a Category 2 hurricane. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/02/2016 till:04/02/2016 color:TS text:"Angelica (TS)" from:31/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:07/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Charlotte (C1)" from:20/06/2016 till:26/06/2016 color:C2 text:"Dennis (C2)" from:05/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Eden (C5)" from:10/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Fidel (C5)" from:12/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TS text:"Gemma (TS)" from:20/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:23/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TS text:"Harold (TS)" from:03/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Ivory (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Activity Impact Records Systems Tropical Storm Angelica On the early morning of February 1, 2011, Tropical Depression One formed offshore of Texas. As it made landfall on Texas, it was upgraded into tropical storm intensity on the Saffir-Simpson scale, and was named as Angelica. As Angelica made landfall on Houston, Texas, it caused isolated flash flooding and heavy rainfall. On February 3, Angelica made its second landfall on Louisiana, and caused isolated flash flooding on various places. On the following day, Angelica became extratropical and was degenerated into an extratropical low shortly thereafter. Angelica caused $782 million USD of damages, and claimed 31 lives. Due to its landfall date, it was popularly known as "Groundhog Angelica". Angelica also demonstrated the brown-ocean effect as its remnants formed an eye-like structure. Tropical Storm Bret A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on late May. As it was located southeast of the Windward Islands, it became sufficiently organized to be declared as a depression. On the following day, the depression intensified into a tropical storm, and was named as Bret ''by the National Hurricane Center. Bret did not intensify further thereafter, and was degenerated into a tropical wave on June 3, 2011. Bret caused minimal damage to Southern America, and claimed 2 indirect lives, after a car incident, which claimed 2 lives, and 3 were injured. Hurricane Charlotte A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on late May. The wave was split into half, with the other portion heading to the north. The other portion (which was Charlotte's precursor), headed towards the Caribbean Sea. The wave then formed a disturbance south of Cuba. Despite the system producing strong convection along with tropical storm-force winds, it failed to develop its low-level circulation. On June 7, 2011, a reconnaissance aircraft found a low-level circulation, and was declared as a tropical cyclone. The system had already bypassed the tropical depression stage, and was given the name ''Charlotte. '' As Charlotte tracked northwestwards, it affected the Yucatán Peninsula and east of Cuba with its outer rainbands. Rainfall varied from light to moderate on various regions. On the following day, Charlotte weakened into a tropical depression as wind shear affected the system. The wind shear dissipated hours later, and reintensified back into a tropical storm. Satellite & microwave imagery showed an indication of strengthening into a hurricane an hour or day later. On June 9, Charlotte was upgraded into hurricane intensity by the National Hurricane Center, and became the first hurricane of the season. On June 10, Charlotte reached its peak intensity and made landfall on the following day. On June 12, Charlotte was downgraded into tropical storm intensity, and graudally weakened as it neared unfavorable conditions. On June 14, Charlotte became extratropical and degenerated into an extratropical low. Overall, Charlotte caused $670 million USD of damages, and claimed 3 lives. 1 death is indirect due to from rough surf along the North Carolina coast. Hurricane Dennis The National Hurricane Center (NHC) started to monitor a wave located in the Caribbean Sea for possible tropical cyclogenesis. The wave then showed periodic bursts of convection, and became sufficiently organized to be declared as a depression by the National Hurricane Center on June 20. Shortly after being declared as a depression, the depression made landfall on Nicaragua. On the following day, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm, and was named as ''Dennis ''by the National Hurricane Center. After being declared as a tropical storm, Dennis made landfall on Belize and Quintana Roo. Shortly after landfall, Dennis was downgraded into a tropical depression. On June 23, Dennis restrengthened into tropical storm intensity. On the following day, Dennis attained hurricane status and became the second hurricane of the season. On June 25, Dennis intensified into a Category 2 hurricane, and reached its peak intensity. Afterwards, it made landfall. On June 26, Dennis dissipated. Dennis caused $1.1 billion USD of damages and claimed 10 lives. Despite extensive damages, Dennis was not retired. Hurricane Eden Hurricane Eden's precursor was a large tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on late June. The tropical wave along with an associated area of deep convection tracked westwards for several days. The tropical wave and the area then had reached the western Caribbean Sea after several days. The wave and the area coalesced to form into a depression on July 5, 2011. On the following day, the depression had reached tropical storm intensity on the Saffir-Simpson scale, and was named ''Eden. Two days after Eden's formation, it had already reached hurricane intensity. Satellite and microwave imagery indicated that an early indication of an eye forming, and might strengthen further. On July 8, 2011, Eden intensified into a Category 2, as it started to form an eye. On the evening of the same day, Eden attained major hurricane intensity, and became the first major hurricane of the season. On July 10, Eden made landfall near Western Cuba and intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. On July 12, Eden rapidly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane as it made landfall on Louisiana. On the same day, Eden reached its peak intensity. As Eden made landfall, it started to gradually weaken due to an interaction with its circulation and land. On July 16, the system had fully dissipated. Eden's remnants produced moderate to torrential rainfall to various states. Overall, Eden caused $28 billion USD of damages, and claimed 1,100 lives, making Eden one of the deadliest U.S hurricanes. Hurricane Fidel Hurricane Fidel's precursor originated from a vigorous but disorganized African tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa. The tropical wave. As the tropical wave neared the Lesser Antilles, periodic bursts of convection began to occur, and started to organize. On July 10, 2011, it was classified as a depression by the National Hurricane Center. Hours later after being classified as a tropical depression, it reached tropical storm intensity on the Saffir-Simpson scale, and was named as ''Fidel ''by the National Hurricane Center. The system was rapidly intensifying, with satellite & microwave imagery showing that it could be a major hurricane some time. On the following day, Fidel attained hurricane status in under 30 hours after it was declared as a depression. The system already had an eye. On July 12, Fidel made landfall on the Lesser Antilles as a Category 1 hurricane. Despite having winds of 80 mph, it caused catastrophic damage to the islands. After making landfall, on the Lesser Antilles, Fidel reached Category 2 intensity on the Saffir-Simpson scale. As it strengthened, its eye started to became much distinct. On the following day, Fidel rapidly intensified into a Category 3 hurricane, and became the second major hurricane of the season. On July 15, 2011, Fidel intensified into a Category 4 hurricane, and affected Hispaniola and Puerto Rico. Rainfall varied from moderate to heavy on some regions, an brought rough surf to the coast of the Greater Antilles. On July 16, 2011, Fidel was upgraded into Category 5 intensity, the highest rank on the Saffir-Simpson scale. On the following day, Fidel reached its peak intensity, with peak winds of 180 mph (285 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 910 mbar. On July 18, 2011, Fidel weakened after an eyewall replacement cycle. On July 19, 2011, Fidel made landfall on Cuba on Category 3 strength. Fidel caused a storm surge of 5 ft, and rainfall of 1,200 mm (47.244 in), making Fidel one of the wettest tropical cyclones to hit Cuba. On the following day, Fidel weakened for the first below Category 3, as it weakened into a Category 2. Fidel started to restrengthen back to a major hurricane on July 21. On July 23, Fidel reached its secondary peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricane, and as a smaller hurricane. As it shifted off the Gulf Stream, Fidel started to gradually weaken. On July 26, Fidel became extratropical, and dissipated afterwards. Fidel caused $3.7 billion USD of damages and claimed 11 lives. Fidel was retired due to political reasons (since it made landfall on Cuba) and due to its damages caused on Cuba. Tropical Storm Gemma A small disturbance formed atop of the Cape Verde Islands in July 10. On July 12, 2011, the disturbance was declared as a depression by the National Hurricane Center. The system was forecasted to become a hurricane or major hurricane, but it did an unexpected and erratic track. On the following day, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Gemma. On July 14, 2011, Gemma reached its peak intensity. On July 15, the storm became was degenerated into a tropical wave by the National Hurricane Center. Gemma caused minimal damage and no deaths were reported. Tropical Depression Eight On July 20, 2011, a tropical depression formed miles away from the coast of South Carolina. Hours later, the depression made landfall on South Carolina, but wind shear displaced the system's convection southwards. On July 21, 2011, the depression became extratropical and was declared as an extratropical low on the same day. The depression caused $500 million USD of damages, due to causing flash flooding to North & South Carolina. It claimed 29 lives. Tropical Storm Harold placeholder Hurricane Ivory placeholder Tropical Storm Jacinto Hurricane Kathleen Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Magdalena Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Subtropical Depression Eighteen Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Wilma Hurricane Alpha Naming list & retirement Naming list The naming list used this year was the same list used on the 2005 season, with some exceptions— Angelica, Charlotte, Eden, Fidel, Gemma, Harold, Ivory, Jacinto, and Magdalena, which were used to replace the names Arlene, Cindy, Emily, Franklin, Gert, Harvey, Irene, Jose, and Maria. The replacement names, Nate, Ophelia, Philippe, Rina, Sean, Tammy, Vince, and Wilma were used for the first time in history. Some of the newly used names were retired after its first use. Since the naming list was exhausted, the Greek alphabet was used. Only Alpha was used over the course of the season. Retirement On the spring of 2012, the World Meteorological Organization had retired the names Eden, Fidel, Katrina, Philippe, and Vince, and will be never used for another Atlantic hurricane. They were retired due to their extreme damage and loss of life, except for Fidel, which was retired for political reasons, as it made landfall on Cuba. They were replaced by Ella, Forrest, Kathleen, Pierre, and Vernon respectively. The replacement names will be used for the first time for the 2017 season. Ella was actually originally one of the names used before the male and female naming scheme. Despite this, Ella was used only once after it was retired and replaced by Eliza on 2017. Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly seasons Category:2011 Atlantic Hurricane Season